


Just Stay

by drarryangels



Series: Drarry Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, HP/DM, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Husbands, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Post War, Professors, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryangels/pseuds/drarryangels
Summary: It's after the war, and Hogwarts is still mostly the same. Except now, Harry and Draco are husbands and professors, and none of this is how it was supposed to be.In other words, a night of insomnia, confusion, and love.





	Just Stay

“What are you doing?” Draco snipped. 

Harry looked up, his eyes wide. “Nothing,” he stuttered. 

“Harry,” Draco put his hands on his hips, “you are sitting in the middle of an empty prefect’s bathtub sticking pins into your hair and singing to yourself. What is going on?”

Harry tumbled to his feet and stared up at Draco’s form standing at the edge of the tub. His hair stuck out in tufts around his face and a loose pajama shirt hung off his collarbones. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Harry said, his voice a higher pitch than normal. “I didn’t want to wake you.”

Draco sighed and stepped into the empty tub. He walked to the center of it, ignoring the unsettling likeness of walking around in an empty swimming pool. Draco rested his hands on Harry’s shoulders and smoothed out the creases in the baggy shirt, letting the tips of his fingers rest just for a moment over the bare skin at the nape of Harry’s neck. 

“You can always wake me up. I really won’t mind,” Draco said, tilting his head in the effort to make eye contact with Harry, who was staring viciously at his own feet. 

“I don’t want to,” Harry said, still staring at the floor. “I want you to be able to sleep. You almost never sleep, what with grading papers, restocking supplies, keeping students in check. Your work goes on and on.”

“But I enjoy my work,” Draco said softly, lifting Harry’s chin. “And I enjoy you.”

A small smile lifted the corner’s of Harry’s eyes and he glanced at Draco wickedly. 

“That’s not how I meant that,” Draco gave Harry an exasperated look. “I enjoy spending time with you, I enjoy being yours. I love you, Harry. Insomnia won’t change that.”

The smile faded from Harry’s face and his fingers plucked absently at the hem of Draco’s robes. 

“I never thought we’d end up here,” Harry whispered so low that Draco had to lean forward to hear him. “Back at Hogwarts, as professors. As husbands. This isn’t how I pictured my life.”

“I know,” Draco said, drawing Harry close to him and settling his hands in the pocket where Harry’s back curved. 

“I love this life,” Harry looked at Draco intensely. 

“I know, love,” Draco hushed in Harry’s ear. 

“Sometimes it all feels so fragile, though. Like one gust will blow it all apart.” Harry folded his arms around Draco’s neck. 

Draco held still, held Harry close to him. He was hugging Harry so tight, he could tell the exact moment when Harry’s stomach contracted with a small cry.

“Just stay,” Harry whispered, his tears smudging the inside of Draco’s neck. 

“I always will,” Draco said into Harry’s hair, pressing his face into the mess of bobby pins and tangles of his hair. 

And he would. 


End file.
